I'll do anything for you
by I-am-crazy-4-Dan
Summary: Harry is back to his 5th year at Hogwarts, accompained by his two unbreakable friends: Ron and Hermione. Soon, their adventures will involve deep feelings that will be hard to control. H&H story. Please R/R!!! PS: It might get a little bit PG13...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Well, you already read the summary. It's my first story (I'm posting it in the HP Message boards already) and it takes place on the 5th year. It's a H&H fanfic and it's basically about romance, but it has a bit of Voldie too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters; Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc are all creation of great genius Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Harry looked outside the window as the car was heading to Privet Drive. He felt so alone, although he had seen his friends 5 minutes ago in King's Cross. Somehow, the Dursleys made Harry feel out of place. He wished an owl came through the car window, but he knew that that wouldn't happen so soon. As usual, Uncle Vernon was criticizing Harry's "tardiness" and how messy King's Cross was. He liked criticizing even if nobody was listening. -There should be more guards and order in that bloody station. And you, boy, should at least try to get out of that train on time. You've done more than enough through this years, so you have no right to waste my time! Harry nodded towards Uncle Vernon so he thought he was listening. The truth is Harry just wanted to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Ok, that little introduction was not something I had planned. I just needed a different start. Please R/R tell me if you like it or even if you hate it!!! 


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

1.- LEAVING THE DURSLEYS  
  
It had been over 2 weeks since Harry got to the Dursleys to spend the summer; terrible 2 weeks. Harry had been having nightmares about his awful experience last year. Nightmares about Cedric's death, about Voldemort rising again, about everything. And what did Voldemort mean last year, when he said Harry is better protected than he thinks at the Dursleys?? What would Sirius be doing by now?? He hadn't received one single letter from him in all the summer. He supposed he was at Lupin's, like Dumbledore said last year. He had received a few letters from Ron though, to help him survive the Dursley's fury after what happened to Dudley last year. Hermione hadn't send him anything. Suddenly, Pigwidgeon came flying through the window. Harry untied the letter she carried and read it:  
  
Dear Harry: My mom just talked to Dumbledore and he said it's OK for you to come and stay with us now. Ly dad will pick you up tomorrow morning, by 12. Don't worry: he borrowed a car from the ministry for the summer. Tell the muggles. About the nightmares you are telling me, it's really important. Do you think it's because You-Know-Who is back?? Well, I don't know, you should write to Sirius. See you tomorrow. Ron  
  
Harry put down the letter and started thinking. He was sure that the nightmares were just product of everything that had happened after he and Cedric grabbed the triwizard cup, so he didn't worry that much. He decided to write to Sirius anyway, because he was kinda worried about him:  
  
Dear Sirius: I am writting to you because I am a little concerned about you, I haven't heard anything from you since last year. I assume you are really busy with the work Dumbledore left for you. Well, please write me back and tell me how are you doing. Say hi to prof. Lupin, if he's arround. Harry PS: I'll probably be at Ron's for the rest of the summer.  
  
When Harry finished the letter, he gave it to Hedwig, but suddenly he had a strong impulse. He didn't really know what it meant, but he started remembering Cedric's death, and Cho Chang's crying face appeared in his mind. He wanted to explain to her everything that had happened. He started writting a new letter.  
  
Dear Cho:-He stopped there. He didn't know how to express everything.- I am writing you to tell you what really happened the night of the 3rd task, you've got the right to know. I know how much you cared about Cedric, I am really sorry. When we got to the cup, we decided to take it at the same time. The cup brought us right in front of Voldemort. He killed Cedric and then he took some blood from me to make the potion that brought him back to his old power, that's why he kept me alive. Then our wands did something very weird, it's hard to explain.. Something came out from Voldemort's wand. Some kind of ghosts of his last murders, including Cedric. He told me to bring his body and helped me, with the other ghosts, to escape. I know it must be very hard for you to think about him, but I needed to explain this to you and tell you I'll always be here to help you. I hope we are still friends. Take care. Harry  
  
Harry gave the two letters to Hedwig.  
  
He went down to ask Uncle Vernon if he could go to Ron's house. He was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. -Eh...Uncle Vernon??-he said in a low voice. Vernon looked up at him.-I was wondering if my friend Ron could come and pick me up tomorrow so I stay at his house the rest of the summer... Don't worry; they are coming in a car. Can I?? Uncle Vernon looked at Harry in an analyzing way. Harry crossed his fingers behind him. -Have you talked to your godfather? -He asked Harry could see what was going on. Vernon was afraid Sirius would come and turn him in to a rat if he didn't let Harry go. -Well, yes-Harry lied-He has been writing to check I am OK. I told him I'd be at Ron's for the rest of the summer, but if you say no I can go and tell him right now... -NO! No...-He said rushing- Tell your friend he can come pick you up. Just make sure they don't make a mess like last time. Harry ran through the stairs and wrote the answer to Ron. He was now a little happier. He still was worried about Hermione not writing. He hoped she was OK. The night went by and Harry was sitting in the hall at 11:50 of the next day. Five minutes later, there was a knocking at the door. Harry quickly stood up and opened it,whith Vernon and Petunia a few inches behind him. Dudley had stayed in his room.  
  
Ron, Fred and George were standing in front of Harry, while their father was in the front seat of a huge car and Ginny at the back. Harry grinned at her and she blushed. -She insisted in coming-said Ron. Harry looked at him- I don't really know why, she doesn't even talk to you. She is afraid. Fred and George laughed. Harry was looking at Ron still. He was so incredibly happy to see his friend. -Are you OK? -Said Ron, worried. -I'm fine. Actually, I'm great. -Said Harry. Vernon and Petunia were still behind Harry. Fred and George had brought Harry's trunk, which was on the hall. Hedwig's cage was empty. -Well, goodbye-Harry said to his Uncle and Aunt-See you next summer. Harry got into the back of the car with Ron and Fred. George sat next to his father. -Hello, Harry, how have you been?-asked MR.Weasley. -I am fine, thank you. The trip to the Burrow was really short: practically every street was empty. 


	3. My AN

A/N Hoho great, I got a review from the best writers ever!! Thank you. That's all I need to keep going for now. Sorry if the A/n's are in separated "chapters", is just that the story is already written so I can't add it. This next chapter is a lot more interesting. 


	4. Hermione's Change

2.- HERMIONE'S CHANGE  
  
When they got there, Mrs.Weasley was there, waiting. -Hi Harry, dear-she said- how was the trip? -It was great- he answered. -Well, I've been waiting for you and I made a very good lunch, so I hope you are hungry. They had the best lunch Harry had all summer. He was, somehow, feeling very, very happy. Suddenly, there were voices in the living room. Mrs.Weasley stood up and went so see what was going on. A few seconds later, Mrs.Weasley, Ginny, and surprisingly, Hermione, came in. -Hermione just arrived by flu powder-said Ginny. But everyone was staring at Hermione. She had changed so much. Her hair was very long and straight and shinny, she was taller and thinner; and of course with more curves; the size other teeth (that had been shrunken) was so evident. How is that she changed so much in 2 damn weeks??!! Harry thought to himself. -What??- Said Hermione, aparently noticing the situation. They all turned their eyes to the food. - You look great, Hermione- Harry dared to say. She looked more than great, she looked stunning. Ron just nodded with a confused expression. Hermione blushed.  
  
When lunch was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs, to Ron's room. They started talking about these 2 weeks, about school, about Sirius... but none of them was acting naturally. Ron was acting strange to Hermione, Harry thought that he kinda liked her and was a bit surprised by the change; more than the rest of the people. Harry, himself, was acting a little weird to both of them because of his nightmares and because of last year... he felt Voldemort's return was his entire fault... Hermione, on the other hand, was acting strange with Harry, he wondered if it had to do something with the kiss on the cheek she gave him last year. When Ron stood up to "go to the bathroom" (probably to escape from the accord moment), he decided to ask her: -Hermione, is everything OK? -Yes- she answered in a nervous tone, blushing- why do you ask??? -I don't know- answered Harry - you've been acting strangely. -Oh! Those crazy ideas of yours...-she said, again very fast and blushing. Suddenly, Ron came in very pale and broke the conversation. 


	5. AN

A/N Yeay I got another review. I wasn't thinking of posting till I got another review, and NOW I DID!!! So here's another chapter and if you read, please review and tell me what do you think!!! Thanks 


	6. Ron's big decision

3.- RON'S BIG DECISION  
  
Two days passed by, with a lot of quidditch playing and more accord moments. Harry was doing his best to break the silences. His birthday was getting close, but noone had mentioned it. That night, while going to bed, Ron said: -Harry, there's something that's been bothering me that I need to tell you... Finally! Thought Harry to himself. Let's see if it's about Hermione... -What is it??- He asked in a comprehensive way. -Well, as you surely notices last year, I had a little crush on Hermione- he said, blushing a lot. -Really?? - Said Harry in a sarcastic tone- well; I thought that entire thing about hating Krum after he went with Hermione to the yulleball was just to... "Protect her". It wasn't that??- He was about to laugh. -Shut up!!...-Ron said angrily - Anyway, I thought that little thing for Hermione was over- Harry gave him a look of I-Don't-Believe-You-A-Thing -till two days ago, when she arrived. She is just so pretty now... Gosh, I'm really into her! Harry was nothing surprised because he suspected Ron liked Hermione since ages, but Ron admitting him was what really shocked him. Harry thought, yes, Hermione was pretty, but he would never think of her that way, would he? She was just a friend, after all. He finally returned to the conversation and said: -And what are you planning to do then -I was hoping you helped me to ask her out- he answered- will you? Harry was thinking that Ron and Hermione going out would mean he'd be left out a lot, but he was willing to make that sacrifice for his friend's happiness. -Sure- he said. They had a whole plan. August 1st, when they went to Diagon Alley for their supplies, Harry would escape from them, leaving them alone. Harry was surprised that Ron hadn't mention anything about his birthday. 


	7. Harry's Birthday

4.- HARRY'S BIRTHDAY  
  
The birthday came really fast. That morning, noone said anything about Harry's 15th year alive. Hedwig wasn't back yet. He felt sad. Not even Mrs.Weasley remembered. While breakfast, everybody was quiet. Suddenly, the head of Seamus Finnigan appeared in the fireplace. -Hi Ron, Harry, Hermione! I was wondering if you all would like to come to my house today. Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavender are going to be here. Ginny can come too. -Sure- said Ron, looking at Harry and Hermione that nooded-let me ask my mom. -OK honey- just give your father the address, he can take you. After Ron got the address, Seamus' face disappeared. Harry remembered that nobody knew it was his birthday and he felt so angry that even started feeling sick. -I am not going- he said strongly. -What?? Why??- Said Ron and Hermione at the same time. -I'm not feeling very good- he answered. He was so mad. -Oh, I think I know what it is...-said Ron. Harry gave him a look full of hope. - You are still having those nightmares? Harry was about to explode in anger- Yes, that's it- he lied. -Please Harry, come with us- said Hermione-I wouldn't feel good leaving you here. We would miss you. After a while they convinced him to go.  
  
Mr.Weasley took Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny an hour later in the ministry car to Seamus' house. They had an awesome time there; playing quidditch, talking, swimming at the pool... here Ron was practically drooling over Hermione, and surprisingly, the rest of the guys were too. All of them except Harry, who thought Parvati looked really pretty. Harry had been all day very quiet, thinking about how noone remembered his birthday. Noone remembered his birthday before Hogwarts, but now he felt really bad because in all these years they had remembered, and now it was like if they suddenly didn't like Harry that much... When they were playing "truth or dare", Parvati asked him in a worried voice: -Harry, are you Ok? Harry was surprised about Parvati asking him, because since the Yule Ball last year, when he was a "bad dancing partner" with her, she didn't really talk to him anymore. -I am fine- he said, and grinned at her. She smiled back and Harry felt something going on. Parvati stared at Harry and Harry stared at her too. Hermione was looking at them with her face all red. Suddenly, everyone else noticed this and laughed at them for the rest of the day.  
  
When it was time to go, they said goodbye and returned to The Borrow in Mr.Weasley's car. When they got there, Mr.Weasley was opening the door when he said: -Oh!I left my hat in the car... Harry, can you go and get it, please? Here are the keys. Harry went towards the car and brought the hat. When he got back, the door was opened and everything was dark inside. He entered the room, with a scared expression. The lights turned on and everybody shouted: -Surprise!!!! Harry was about to faint. Everyone was there: Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and even Bill and Charlie. -How did you get here so fast?!- Harry asked Seamus and the rest of the guys, with a smile in his face. -Flu powder- answered Dean-. Very effective. -And that's why you were ignoring my birthday! - He said to Hermione and the Weasleys, that strongly nooded at him and laughed. -When did you two get here???- Harry asked Bill and Charlie. -Today-Charlie said-. We needed to get you out of the house so we could plan everything, and Seamus offered his house. Harry had the greatest time of the whole summer. He got loads of presents from everyone ("that's the good part of parties, Harry" said Ron). Harry was dancing with Parvati, Ron was dancing with Lavender, Dean danced with Ginny and Hermione was dancing with Seamus. Suddenly, Hermione told Seamus that she had to go to the bathroom. She grabbed Harry's arm and took him apart. Luckily, noone noticed. -I need to talk to you. Meet me in the kitchen at 4 o'clock. Don't ask any questions. Harry thought that was very weird, so he was a little anxious to see what it was about. 


End file.
